The present invention relates generally to support fabrics which are particularly well suited for use in automobile seating. More specifically, the present invention relates to seating support fabrics which are based upon specific weave configurations and specialized yarns.
Woven fabrics have long been used in automotive applications, both as seat covers and seat supports. However, consumers desire seating which provides higher comfort and also improved, long-term wear, while manufacturers strive to reduce the number and weight of the components needed to provide the spring support in seat constructions.
Conventional woven seating constructions often lack proper elastomeric support, and this can cause fatigue or discomfort, particularly when drivers are seated in their automobiles for long periods of time. Also, conventional seats are generally not well designed to handle jarring such as that due to uneven pavement, and the driver's bouncing movement can be uncomfortable and also harmful to many conventional fabrics.
Ideally, seat constructions should have sufficient elastomeric properties to gently, but firmly, cradle the seated driver, but they should not be so elastomeric as to create discomfort during long car rides or when the automobile is experiencing rough pavement. Furthermore, seat support fabrics should not be prone to permanent thread shifting, particularly during long periods of sitting or due to the bouncing action of a passenger. Such thread shifting can cause the seat to be less comfortable to the driver and have diminished ability to cradle and support the seated driver, particularly where a portion of the threads have permanently shifted.
Finally, conventional woven seating fabrics can sometimes lose a portion of their elastomeric characteristics over time or otherwise lack durability. An automobile's resale value can suffer if its seats are not comfortable to the prospective buyer or exhibit permanent deformation. Although secondary components, such as hooks, reinforcement strips, and the like, can be used to improve performance and durability of the seat, these additional components can increase cost, increase manufacturing complexity and complicate the installation of the seat.
Previously, the springs used in automotive seating were, in large measure, replaced by woven fabric having elastomeric performance. Such fabrics are described, for example, in Gretzinger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,739, and Himelreich, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,738. However, the weaving techniques required for such fabrics are costly for automotive applications, and still further, long-term performance improvement is desirable.